Mime-moi un sourire
by Riri le louveteau
Summary: Résumé à venir. Ça s'annonce comme une fic dans le genre humour/drame et romance (OC/OC, mais il y aura les Maraudeurs, Lily et cie en fond parce que je les aime!).


Une amie m'a un jour qualifié d'intouchable. Pas de ceux qui dégoûte par la laideur de leurs traits ; Eux au moins savent quel mal les prend. Il me semble à moi qu'on m'a maudit d'une parure agréable, mais que le mode d'emploi n'était pas inclus.

C'est du moins l'explication que j'aime fantasmer. C'est qu'à mesure du temps qui passe, ils deviennent rares ces damoiseaux que j'éclipsais jadis d'une beauté juvénile. Les traits s'adoucissent à mesure que fuit l'acné, comme disait ma nourrice. Les mœurs aussi s'adoucissent, mais il semblerait qu'il faille avoir souffert d'acné pour en jouir.

J'aperçois l'amie intouchée, debout sur un bout de quai, affairée à flatter d'attentions son ex-acnéique à qui le Quidditch s'est décidé à réussir. Il était temps.

Cette amie parmi tant d'autres, c'est la seule que j'ai. Elle s'appelait Ellen – Ellen Devries! –, avant qu'une de ses bécasses de copines ne choisisse de la rebaptiser Nana. Aucun rapport, comme convenu, et je m'ennuie de ma vieille Ellen. Elle ne passait pas son temps à se repoudrer le nez, la vieille Ellen. Il lui restait encore du temps pour le vieux copain de la veille et elle prenait garde à ne pas couvrir mes plaintes des siennes, mon Ellen.

Disons enfin que mon amie se nomme Ellen et que Fab ne faisait plus partie des plans de Nana. Les termes de la _rupture _ sont peut-être imprécis, mais l'esprit y est. Ce jour-là, en juin dernier, elle m'a demandé de comprendre. Je lui ai répondu que j'aimais être idiot. Idiot, je le suis peut-être, mais j'ai connu une fille à qui cela plaisait.

Fab, Fabius Abercomb, c'est le garçon qui s'observe observer sa Sarah en gardant espoir qu'elle daigne lui jeter une miette de regard. C'est moi, donc, Fabius – mais appelez-moi Fab! –, l'obervant non-observé qui risque fort d'attendre longtemps avant de cesser d'être ignoré. Heureusement, la ténacité est une qualité m'ayant toujours fait défaut. Ô résignation! Jusqu'à une prochaine humiliation sans témoin.

()()()()()

Il me regarde encore. Il m'embête. S'il continue à me regarder m'embêter, il risque d'avoir des embêtements avec la chose accrochée à mes lèvres. Lui aussi commence à m'embêter. C'est qu'ils sont embêtants, ces garçons.

Enfin. S'ils sont embêtants, Susan Nott, elle, est simplement bête. Encore, se serait-elle contentée d'avoir une famille d'adonnant à l'endogamie de proximité… mais il fallait qu'elle me prête un de ses surnoms stupides. Nana? On n'aurait pas fait mieux. Il y a des limites à excuser les gens pour ce qu'ils sont.

La voilà justement à point qui pointe son nez de sorcière, la belle. L'été lui a donné de nouvelles formes et pas des plus mauvaises, comme quoi la consanguinité peut nourrir tous genres d'excès. La vue ne semble en tout cas pas indisposer David, mon copain-pas-si-malin, je remarque, et qui aurait tout intérêt à revoir ses clichés à défaut de surveiller sa tenue. Bave-qui-coule, œil dilaté et passons sur la bosse perçant le bas de sa robe. Je soupire. Il y a des jours où on regretterait presque une île déserte.

Qui dit Nott dit également Amanda MacNair. J'aime bien Amanda. Brillante, perspicace, cultivée. Toujours prompte à l'effacement face à la place qui lui revient, j'en viendrais presque à plaindre l'hommanité de n'avoir d'yeux que pour la bécasse de service.

La bécasse. Un souvenir de trop, et je sens – bien malgré moi – glisser mon attention vers l'objet qui la mérite le moins. Je me demande comment il se porte, mon Fab. A-t-il passé de belles vacances. Est-il toujours seul? Ma raison se délecte d'une réponse par l'affirmative et mon égoïsme n'en fait qu'à sa tête en approuvant celle-ci. Seul. Mon cœur se sent bien seul à saigner au recoin d'une âme déchirée.

J'ai fait le bon choix. Tu n'avais qu'à faire tes efforts, Fabius! Ça te ferait du mal, de te conduire _normalement_? Ça te ferait du mal de ne pas m'en faire à moi? ou de simplement comprendre qu'il fallait que je le fasse? De simplement comprendre, Fab, ça te ferait du mal?

_Note : Continuer ou ne pas continuer, telle est toujours la question! Ce premier (court) chapitre est un premier jet (plutôt un prélude à l'histoire qu'un véritable chapitre, ceci dit) et j'ai décidé de le poster à chaud, principalement parce que je l'ai rédigé sur un coup de tête et que je suis incertain sur la forme de la narration. Pour cette raison, je réviserai éventuellement le chapitre, mais en fond tout est dit. _

_Sinon, sentez-vous à l'aise de me faire savoir si vous trouvez ce double POV à la première personne trop hasardeux à votre goût! Ce n'est pas forcément définitif. ^.^ _

_Edit : MAJ effectuées le 20/10/12 _

_Le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long et sera mis en ligne au courant de cette semaine!_


End file.
